Thunderstorms and Lightning
by thehopefulone
Summary: Brennan sails around the world with Sully, and things are very different when she gets back. Brennan/Sully Booth/Rebecca Hodgins/Angela AU
1. Homecoming

**I'm probably gonna get yelled at for shipping Brennan/Sully in this fic but ha! *brushes off critique reviews* I don't care! **

* * *

Chills run up her spine as she slides the lab access card in the door. The sound of the lock clicking open gives her a sense of home, but its been so long.

A year ago today, Angela nudged her out the door and Booth drove her to the docks, hugging her tight. She watched him get smaller and smaller as Sully drove away.

They spent many a nights, anchored down making love, and many sunny days sailing.

They fought some, but came out on the other side stronger and deeply in love.

Now, she steps onto the platform. Its clean and empty, computer monitors blinking occasionally. The memories of standing her come flooding back to her, and she's changed so much. Shes doubting herself.

Her fingers run across the cool metal of the tables, her engagement ring clicking as she taps her knuckles. In 6 hours it will be 8 am and everyone will come in, hugging her and squeeling.

But Booth.

She's aware that Booth is in love with her. She and Sully spent many a night discussing it in full length, his fingers stroking her shoulder as she curled into him. So she was aware that when he saw the ring, he would be hurt. Really hurt.

But Sully, him him him. His kisses, his laugh, the way he made her feel safe and loved and warm was all so worth it.

She makes her way into her office, blows the layers of dust off everything, and falls asleep on her couch.

* * *

She wakes to the smell of coffee and his lips on hers. "Hey." She whispers, softly. "Did you get everything you needed?"

He was moving into her apartment today, and had to get a few things out of a storage locker.

"Yeah." He replies, using two fingers to push her jaw up slightly so he could kiss her again. Their hands join together, fingers brushing softly over each other and she wants him but knows she should go.

He senses this in her kiss and pulls back. "I know you want to see them now."

She nods lightly. "They aren't holding some awful party, are they?"

"Go see for yourself." She groans.

Sully stands and pulls her up. "Welcome back Tempe!" He calls out to her as she leaves the office.

She makes her way to the platform, where the emptiness has been replaced with streamers, cake, and friends.

Angela is the first to rush down, followed by Zach and Hodgins. They embrace her tightly.

"I missed you." Angela whispers in her ear.

Hodgins laughs. "Hey, Dr. B."

Zach pats her shoulder, and they lead her up the stairs.

Booth moves to hug her, and she raises her hand like a defense. He has to know right away. Thats what she and Sully decided on.

If you watched him in slow motion, you would see the hurt. But at normal speed all you catch is the smile. "Thats great, Bones!" He lies.

He hugs her, but it isnt like she remembered. Nothing is like she remembered.

Can shakes her hand politely. "Glad to have you back."

They eat cake and the girls ohhh and ahh over the ring. Booth stays back, quiet.

Soon, when everyone was occupied, Brennan slides into the chair next to him. "This must be difficult for you. I'm..." She means to say sorry, but it didn't feel right. He slides his hand into hers.

"It's okay." He says.

"Is everything alright, Booth?"

"Rebecca's pregnant." He says, so quietly it takes her a moment to comprehend.

"Are you...?"

"Yes." He pinches the bridge of his nose, and she swears she can see a tear in his eye. " It was a mistake. A stupid, drunk mistake and we can never take it back."

She wants to hold him, but her fiance is back. The partners share a glance, a thousand words in their eyes, and she is gone.

* * *

Later, she lays on his chest, his fingers petting her hair. "I love you, Temperance." He offers in the darkness.

"Sully." She purrs. "I love you, too." He moves to kiss her, and things should feel wrong but they are right. She _wanted _Sully's kiss to feel wrong, but everything about him was so good to her, so right.

Booth would have to be without her, no matter how badly he wanted otherwise.

When they were first engaged, Sully had wanted to get married on a tropical beach right away, but she declined. She wanted to wait, and he understood perfectly. They agreed to wait until they got back before setting a date.

"Temperance." He says now. "Let's get married soon."

She closes her eyes a moment, letting them open slowly. "Yes." She finds herself saying. "Soon. A week, or less. Soon."

He kisses her cheek and they fall asleep in each others arms, safe.


	2. All stars burn, eventually

A/N- Okay, so I didnt actually think anyone would read this. Much less like it. So thank you for all the support!

* * *

Brennan woke up to Sully's strong, protective arms wrapped around her and her phone vibrating on the night stand. It had been weird, falling asleep without the waves rocking her the way they had each night but waking up here felt like heaven. She was so thankful to be home.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake up Sully, and hits accept call on her phone.

"Brennan." She chimes.

"Hey, Bones, we have a case if you want to get back into work today." Her partner says, sounding tired.

"Yeah!" Brennan exclaims, moving to the living room so she could talk as loudly as she wanted. "I would really like that."

"You want me to pick you up?" Brennan glanced at the time- 5:32- and knew that Sully wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. And, until he got his car back from his brother who had been borrowing it while they were gone, they were sharing hers.

"Yes, please, Booth." She says, pouring coffee into her maker and adding water.

"Alright, Bones. See you in 45 minutes?"

"See you then." She hung up her phone and ate her whole grain cereal before showering and dressing in a pair of jeans and a green shimmery blouse. She left Sully a note and the keys and stood outside her building. It was a beautiful day, so she didn't mind waiting outside.

Booth arrived exactly when he said he would and she got in his vehicle. It was nice to be back. Brennan had always been one for routine.

"Good morning." She says cheerfully, and he smiles back at her.

"You are awfully happy today." He notes, hints of contentness in his voice and manner.

"I am." She replies. "I loved being on vacation, but I really enjoy being back.

"It was strange being without you. And taking Zack out into the field was awkward. I know way to much about Michigan and his family than I ever wished to know."

She chuckles, and the car gets quiet for a moment. "I missed you, I really did Booth." She brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face as she speaks.

He nods. "I missed you too. Most days were lonely, and I needed someone familiar around. So when Rebecca called, I knew I had to see her. We...we just picked up right where we left off, Bones." She could see the passion in his eyes, the way he talked about her.

She knew he loved her, and felt better now than he ever had before because he was able to really be Parker's father. She was so happy for him.

"I understand, Booth. This is good for you."

After that, the two sat in silence, and soon they arrived at the crime scene.

* * *

At the lab the team stands around on the platform. "Definately one of the victims of the Tony killings." Cam says. "Everything about this victim is his MO."

"What are the Tony killings?" Brennan asks, interested.

"A six months ago we found three bodies, all buried the same way. On their side with some sort of star object with them." Zack says, and Angela chimes in.

"Once, there was a gold star necklace. Another time there was a dried starfish."

"This time, it's this." Hodgins says, holding up what looked like a gray sheet of paper.

"What is that?" Brennan mutters, and they all move in closer to investigate the tiny scrap.

"It's a starburst wrapper." Hodgins says.

"Oh." Cam says. "Can we all agree that this is an unfound victim of Gerard Tony, and not a copycat killer?"

"Everything is dead-on." Zack confirms.

"Should I get Booth and have him get a confession?" Brennan asks, trying to help even when she knows nothing of this case.

"No need." Cam says. "He died last week."

"Lethal injection. Hodgin's says slowly.

"I've got a name!" Angela says, swiveling in her chair to face them all. "Jessica Creech. She was a student at Yale university. Only 20 years old."

"That." Brennan says. "I can tell Booth." She moves off, thankful to be doing something.

* * *

While Booth went to visit Jessica's parents and offer their condolences, Sully took Brennan out to lunch.

"Wow." She says, amazed. "Its been forever since I've been here." She takes her spot at the window and smiles, looking out onto the busy street.

"I'm glad you are happy." he smiles. "But we do have lots of planning to do."

"Yes." She nods. "Angela is taking me dress shopping tomorrow, and I called the wedding planner earlier." She pulls the forms out of her bag. "We just need to fill out some things."

They look over the forms, choosing what types of food they would be serving.

"Sully?" She says, and he looks up.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have the best idea for the colors."

"What are they?" He asks, and she is glad that he seems interested. They shared this wedding and she was pleased that it mattered to him as much as it did to her.

"Turquoise and orange."

He thinks this over for a moment. "Reminds me of our vacation, like the sunset on the water."

Her smile seems to make everything else in the world disappear. "That's exactly what I was thinking." They reach across the table to hold hands. "Did you get the invitations?"

"Yes. I did them all today, handwritten envelopes and all."

"Good." She puts the finished paperwork back in her bag and takes the last bite of her salad. "I am so happy to be marrying you Tim Sullivan." She whispers, and he leans in to kiss her. When their lips meet it seems like there are explosions and fireworks.

She's never felt this way before, and she likes it so much.

"I can't wait to be your husband Temperance Brennan."

The next words they say at the same time, eyes in a furious battle of emotion.

"I love you."


	3. Tension and Treasures

** A/N- Thank you all for the lovely feedback! I`ll keep writing if you all keep reviewing :)**

* * *

The place Angela took Brennan to go dress shopping was the frilliest, girliest place on the planet.

It was busy. Working rushed off in every direction with blurs of fabric in their arms, white and red and navy and yellow.

Angela giggled and jumped up, excited, while Brennan took up the scene.

The two women made their way to the main desk, and the woman confirmed the 3 o`clock appointment for the Sullivan party.

A worker met them as soon as they turned away from the dress and took them to their own fitting area.

There would be three bridesmaids at the wedding- Angela, Cam, and Russ's girlfriend Amy. The two sister-in-laws had gotten incredibly close in the time Brennan was away, exchanging frequent emails.

Today it would just be Angela and Brennan. They followed the woman to sectioned off area with a changing room, and plush chairs with mirrors outside. They brought the bride-to-be dress after dress to try on.

Some were frilly, some silky, and others bedazzled from the breasts to the toes. It was typical white, with lace sleeves. The waist had a band of jewels. It was a little loose on Brennan's skinny figure, but when she announced that it was perfect, the seamstress came and began measuring and pinning.

The bridesmaids dresses were custom ordered. They were turquoise a comfortable, stretchy material with lace on the neckline. They were belted in an orange braided belt.

They picked out a few other things, the orange orchids that the bridesmaids would be holding, and shoes.

The two best friends left exhausted, but happy.

* * *

Booth sat across from the table from Rebecca, eating small bites of lasagna. Bones's lasagna was better- much better- but he didn't dare tell Rebecca this. Bones coming back was kind of a sore subject with her right now, and he didn't want to make things difficult.

Parker sat at the end of the table. The five-year old had eight phone books under him so he could sit up with the rest of them. He excitedly told them about his upcoming trip to the aquarium, which he was attending with his preschool class. They had been learning about fish- basic stuff like they have gills- and now he was going to see them.

Rebecca softly kicked Booth under the table, and he looked up at her, his brown eyes showing exhaustion. She nodded toward the bedroom- an invitation for him to go rest with no obligations to worry about Parker.

Booth nodded graciously, kissed the top of his son's head, and rinsed his plate in the sink.

He showered, letting the hot water burn his skin. It felt relaxing, and he could feel his muscles release the tension they had been holding all week.

He stepped out of the shower and into his boxers and sweatpants, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He finished what he needed to do- brushing his teeth and sending a few emails, before letting his head hit the pillow. He was so tired that he fell asleep shortly after seven pm.

Rebecca snuck in at nine-thirty, turning away from him to sleep on her own side. She knew she was lucky, because she didn`t deserve him. He shouldn`t have ever given her a second chance, because she simply didn`t deserve them. She was horrible to him once and here he was, snoring quietly in the other side of her bed.

She loved him so much, but she knew his heart wasn`t in it for her. He was in it for Parker- for obligation to care for his son- and yes, he was happy but this isn`t what he really wanted, was it? Rebecca was perfectly aware of how lost he felt, especially after he saw that ring on his partners finger.

He had no where else to go, so he came running back to where he started.

* * *

Brennan lay in her own bed- her fingers clicking over the keyboard at seventy words per minute. She was writing another book, and was completely lost in it.

When Sully came in with a hot cup of tea for her, she jumped.

"You okay?" He asked, as she saved her document and tossed aside her laptop, settling the mug in her hands.

"Yes, I`m fine. Just caught up in the story."

"How was the case today?"

"Already solved. Unfound serial killer victim who was already given his lethal injection." She blows in her cup of tea, as if to shrug it off.

Sully could see the hidden emotion in her eyes. "That must have been unsettling."

She looks up now, amazed at how well he knows her. "I just need something to examine, you know? It's steady, it's normal..."

"It's what you do best." He interrupts, a serious gaze locked on her.

"Yeah." She sighs, leaning into the pillows. "It's that."

"Are you having second thoughts?" He says, boldly because he knows that's how to get across to her.

She turns to set the tea on the side table and crawls across the bed to press a kiss against his lips. "Never."

He relaxes, his arms wrapping around her. "Good."

Soon, he is kissing her everywhere. He wanders from her lips, her neck, to her shoulders, and down to her stomach. She moans softly, arching up to meet him mid kiss, and he gives her more of what she asks for, careful to treat her like a delicacy and not ravage her like an animal goes after a bloody piece of meat.

Afterward, she lays strewn across him. He loves her all the time. When she's mad, sad, unsure, awake, and - yes - asleep.

And when he looks in her eyes, he sees it. When she says she loves him, he sees it. When she talks, laughs, cries, sleeps, breathes, he sees it.

He sees that she loves him too. He's sure that she's real, that she's committed, and that she is ready to promise him that.


End file.
